Like I Promised  Hard Mode
by MukoDarkside
Summary: This fic is Like I Promised Kiriha X Taiki from Digimon Xros Wars with rated M.


Like Promised -Hard Mode

This Hard Version of Like Promise Fic before and The soft version is on my cousin profile and she's the one who made this Idea and help me a lot. Enjoyed Yaoi fans and don't read this if you don't like Yaoi

I DO NOT OWN Digimon Xros Wars

Kiriha stood on the edge of cliff in somewhere Zone. Greymon wondering why he silent.

'Kudou Taiki...what a interesting boy...' he thought. Greymon sniffed on him. "Are you okay, Kiriha?"

"Nah, I just wondering the red x-loader boy..."

"You want fight with him?"

"No, I want do something interesting to him..." he spoke as he stand up and prepare to take off.

Meanwhile...  
>"Batooook!" sniffed Taiki. "Are you okay,Buddy?" Ask Shoutmon.<p>

"I think he get caught a flu..." guess Zenjirou. Akari shoved him a towel. "Thanks Akari..." he smirked.

"Gheez! You too long in Lake Zone..." she protested.

"Well, guys let's take break here..." he said as they rested. Kiriha went to his zone and sneak on them.

"What you planned to them, Kiriha?" asked Mailbirdramon.

"I want to kidnap...Taiki..."

"W-what!" he surprised as he almost screamed.

"You will obey my order without question right?"

"Yeah..."

"Good, now... I need some kinda Digimon who can make trap here..." he thinking until he got idea

Taiki heard someone called him.

"Hey, guys..." he said as the Xros Heart stopped chit-chat.

"What?" said Shoutmon.

"Do you heard someone calling me?"

"Ah! In your mind Taiki" said Zenjirou.

"Seriously! Fine... I gotta check it..." said Taiki as he stand up and went the very dark forest.

Then Taiki accidentally stepped to trap and fall to it. "WAAAA!" he screamed. Surely Xros Heart heard it. 'Yes! Now I need to get rid of them...' thought Kiriha as he reload Cyberdramon.

"Go block their path until I said stopped..." he command as it nodded and went away.

"Augh! This really hurt..." said Taiki as he tried to get up.

"Hey..." called Kiriha.

"Kiriha! uh... would you mind to help me?"

"Hum... in one condition..." he said with mysterious tone.

"What that?"

"You will do anything what I said this whole night..."

"Uh... fine..." he said without suspect him. He give him a hand and carry him out the hole.

"So what I need to do? Allied with you?" said Tiki.

"No... you will do this!" he said as he moved his lips an pressed it to him. Taiki shocked at first and tried to get away from him but Kiriha stronger than him. He finally give up and let him. When he pulled away, Taiki eventually move back.

"W-what are you doing! This is mistake Kiriha!" he protested.

"There is no mistake... I want you,Taiki..." he said as Taiki blushed, he can't believe Kiriha was a gay.

"N-no! I better in that hole whole night than you did something weird to me!" he rejected.

'Hum... fine then plan b...' thought Kiriha.

"Oh, so you want to break the deal? I have something nice to you..." he said as he pointed to his camp of Xros Heart. They was trapped by a lot Blue Flare's Digimon.

"Do you will let your selfishness hurt them if you wont break your deal?"

'What the hell!' thought Taiki while he shocked. Mailbirdramon's sweat dropped as he guard him.

"Uuugh! Fine! But why you want me so much!" he confused. Kiriha stepped more closer to him and touch his chin.

"You will see..." he smirked as he kissed him again. Taiki tried to resist but Kiriha grabbed both his hand . The heat started more hot and hot. After Kiriha satisfied kissed him, he licked his lips and tried to enter his mouth. Taiki ouldn't get off him and he accidentally moaned which make him can enter his mouth and explored it. Taiki can't hold his moan and keep moaned which make Kiriha more wanted him.

"Ugh... please stop this,Kiriha..." he said with pleadingly tone. Kiriha stared his eyes. 'he so cute..' he thought as he went down and kissed his neck. "Aah... Kiriha..." he moaned. He licked it at first an started to sucked. Taiki almost screamed and keep making sound. Kiriha finally bite him.

"Aaargh! Thar hurt!" he protested.

"Sorry..." he said as he kissed him deeply. Taiki eventually silent an enjoyed a bit. When they pulled away. Kiriha smirked to him as he blushed. "He sooo cute when blushed...Aaargh! I think I can't hold this emotion anymore!' thought Kiriha. He finally pushed him to the ground an started take of his jacket.

"What are you trying to do?" shocked Taiki.

"Shut up! I want to continue to the next level, Mailbirdramon please leave us alone and watch them from sky."

"Roger!" he said as he flew away. He unzipped his pants and he only use his boxers. He started to take off Taiki's clothes. "Hey! Hey! I never said you allowed to do this!" he protested.

"Shut up and let me..." he said with hard tone.

"Kiriha! This going too far!"

"I don't care! I want you!" he said as he more lost in his lust and take off his shirt and started squeezed his pants.

"K-Ki...Ki-ri...Kiriha..." Taiki started moaned even he resist it. Kiriha licked his soft spot and startes to suck it. "Aaah..." Taiki finally moaned more louder. Kiriha slipped his hand under his pants and feel his legs. He love those soft legs. 'He so soft...' Kiriha thought while started kissing him again. Kiriha finally grabbed his dick and rubbed it. Taiki squeaked. "Argh! No! D-don't touch it!..." he said with red face while gasping. "Um... why? I love this...' he teased as he more rubbed it. "No...aah..." he moaned again. Kiriha successfully take off his pants. He started move to his hole and enter his fingers. "Ouch! N-no! Anything but not this!" he protested.

"Shut up Taiki, feel it and you will like it..." he said as he stroke his finger more deeper. Taiki feel the weird sensation in his body which make him more react and moaned. Taiki can't hold the feeling of passion. "Auh...ahh... kiriha..." he spoke. He love those voices. "Yes...Taiki?"

"Uh...s-stop..." he still tried to resist. Kiriha move in and out in his and added more one finger which make Taiki stopped protest and moaned more, he couldn't resist more and some of his part wanted more. Kiriha feel his finger was been sucked more. "See... you want it..." he said as he pulled away his finger.

"I think you're ready now..." he said with mischievous smile.

"W-what?" said Taiki half-wake. Kiriha pushed his member more deeper inside him. Taiki almost screamed. "AAAAH! It's hurt Kiriha!"  
>"Stop complaining! I tried to be gentle here.." he said as he started move in and out more. Taiki eventually moaned louder and started enjoyed it."You're so tight Taiki...I love it.." said Kiriha and smiled to him, Taiki still moaned and sweated hardly. The heat is more hotter then ever. " I can feel the climax is coming..." said Kiriha. 'T-then please take off and d-don't c-cum in-" he was too late warned him and Kiriha cumming inside him. "Aaaaargh...!" Tiki half screaming half moaned. They both gasped and catching breath. "You're mine Taiki..." whispered Kiriha in his ears.<p>

After Taiki regain his strength, he wear his clothes again and started to leave, but Kiriha grabbed him.

"I love you,Taiki... don't leave me..." he said while started him.

"Uh... I...I think I love you too but I just can't leave them like that..." said Taiki while blsuhed. Kiriha pulled him another kiss. "Fine... but sure you wont mind this relationship?"

"Uh...yeah..." he finally agreed.

THE END...

please review if you want...


End file.
